Summary Drabbles
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: We have here...a Non story On here are like 20 summaries for Naruto characters. Huh...i guess that it. Um...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Summary Drabbles

 **Author Notes: Ok so we're here with ideas. Here we have summaries of stories that we were randomly thinking about. Warning folks, unless we get a heck of a lot reviews and pms we are not going to actually think about writing these stories.**

 **However you guys can take these summaries and write up the story(or if you know anyone who has already written these stories). Mention it in the reviews. Just make sure that you give credit where credit is due.**

 **In addition we will be doing summary stuff like this in other anime/manga/game archives~ So to start we(that is Mako and Sen) Do not own Naruto.**

 _Sen: Yet..._

Naruto

 **Zabuza x Kurenai- I dub thee Kabunai**

He was the brawns, she was the brains. On their own they were outstanding warriors, but after meeting one day, became the ultimate tag team. Achieving goals that no one ever believed possible.

 **Haku-Joins leaf village**

He had always had a harsh life, he was hated, he was abandoned, left to defend himself. The one person who truly loved and cared for him has left this world. Now he wishes to change his ways and make a different in life. But he's scared. Would he truly find acceptance once more, Would he be able to forgive his passed sins in the village that he once considered his enemy?

 **Gaara/Rock Lee-friendship/modern**

Rock Lee was the ultimate optimist, he worked hard to achieve his role as class president. Sure he was nice, he was kind, but he felt that something was always missing. He craved friendship, having someone to just be with and not have the stresses of his role crush him. Maybe the new kid could help. Sure he's got blood red hair, and a tattoo on his face and acts like a punk and has a scary aura but hey it's not the worst thing right? "I will murder you all." Ok...nevermind.

 **Hinata x OC(Mizu)-Romance**

He was the strong silent type, did what he had to do and didn't care what anyone else thought. Except for Her. Despite his attitude he softened around Hinata. Mizu was always there, whether she realized it or not. She being the only good thing in his life. He couldn't stand it something however. What was so great about that weird knuckle head ninja? Orange isn't even a color! He would die trying to make her his. Whether she liked it or not.

 **OC(Mako) x Haku-romance**

Fire and ice. They clash, complete opposites that stand on different sides. And this time it was no different. They fought, two souls battling for their goals. But at some point the fighting ceased, and met in the middle of it all. They became 1, much like water. Something full of life, without form nor empty. Their meetings was in secret, their bond was eternal, and from then on they never believed their glass to be half empty.

 **Deidera - Comedy**

A ninja's greatest weapon is not their strength, nor their stamina, or heart. it's their minds. What does one bored genin do with paper and explosive tags? Hmmm surprisingly a lot of mayhem, especially for one specific explosive maniac.

 **Deidera-School life**

"Time for class kids~" He never wanted this. "And look we have a new instructor." He never expected this. "For a couple months he will be substituting for Iruka Sensei who is on leave due to an emergency." He absolutely Hated children. "Say hello to Sensei Deidera." He was screwed!

 **Guy-hair**

How low can one go. His hair was at one point fabulous, so lush and long. Never was there a single strand out of place. But out of the blue, he decided he wanted something new. And from that day on, it was the end of the world. For generations to come, it would be known as the BowlCut Incident.

 **Sakura x Sasuke-Normal**

She gave up her crushes, she took life seriously. No longer would Sakura be known as a Whoreuno. Studying, training working her way to the top, maturing beyond anyones expectations. And you know what? Sasuke Uchiha doesn't really like that. Now he has to protect his rep while at the same time try to bring his pink fangirl back.

 **Gaaraa x Himeako(A shout out to a friend of ours)**  
And you thought Sasuke had problems. Gaaraa may've changed for the better but frankly his less intimidating factors means more girls are ready to jump on after him. Now he's on the run and a certain girl is chasing him down. A simply game of Chase. Except this time SHE's the Predator.

 **Iruka**

Kakashi never showed. EVER! It got so bad that Iruka had to take control. Too bad he knows nothing about being a squad sensei leader. Looks like he's gotta learn on the go, otherwise they're not going to get very far in missions. Especially with that Demon Tora.

 **Abrieviation-self insert**

What happens when our favorite author Mako, reads a certain story by Rin O Gin, next thing she knows is she's dealing with her own version. "Oh crap." She feels a slight tug on her pant leg. "Who are you?" Her eyes widen in shock...from that day on she cursed fanfiction.

 **Haku**

DRESS UP DAY! All the girls see Haku as one of them, so they decide to have a girls and Haku day~ Shopping, gossip, and tea parties are a given to any day out! The guys see their brother's plea for help and are on a mission to save him. Unaware that the girls won't give him up without a fight!

 **Rock Lee-Makeover**

Poor foolish Lee. Not much of a ladies man, rejected, bullied to the point of depression, the only thing keeping him together was his training, Guy Sensei and his good friend Ten Ten. A whim, an unconscious decision led him to his savior. His style was revamped, no longer did he have the atrocious bowlcut hair, nor the green leotard. But was what was done morally right? Or did it cause another tragedy?

 **Akumaru**

We see the ninjas go off to do their missions. We see the cats napping in the sun, but what of the Ninja dog? What does Akumaru do in his day to day life with his owner Kiba? Is it truly what we believe him to be?

 **Kakashi-Nin Dogs**

The Master of Copying. A lover of Ichi Ichi. The man who was a mystery to all, even the Hokage. Never did we expect him to be a dog person. "Hey if you kids want I'll tell you how we met Kakashi." And so the story begins.

Crossover-Naruto

 **Haku x Lavi-Comedy**

He met the love of his life, she was perfect, she had the looks, the brains, the personality. Lavi was ready, in his tux, his hair nicely combed over, the flowers in his hands. He was ready to ask her out. "Will you go out with me?" She turned to him, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm a guy." Well, this is awkward...

 **Haku x Lavi-Comedy 2**

Ok ok, so Lavi is alive and well. He was revived after learning Haku was in fact a male. Problem is, he's still got the hots for him. Now he's trying to get his sexuality situated while at the same time trying to find a way to convince Haku to date him. "I'm straight." Ouch...Lavi's down again!

 **Haku x People**

He was frustrated. Constantly they came to him, confessing their love to him. Unaware of what he was. "Listen Closely. I AM A BOY!" They stop, eyes going wide in shock. Wait...Haku's possible suitors were guys? Someone pass the popcorn!

 **Choji**

The Biggest food eating competition of the Millenia. 6 creatures from other dimensions have mystically been summoned to see who is the King of Food. Allen Walker, Snorlax, Kirby, Choji Akamitchi, Monkey D Luffy, and Natsu Dragneel. "Hey that was my steak!" The greatest war. "Back off! Get your own!" Is now upon us. "Mmmm So tasty." God what gluttons.

 **Author Notes: Yipeee 20 summaries are done~ This is Mako!**

 _Sen: Give us money and we'll do this story._

 **Mako: *Baka Fan Smack* NO.**

 _Sen: Damn it._

 **Mako: For those who liked this story(wait should it be a story?) please review/fav/follow. Pm's would be great too, we wanna know what you think of these ideas.**

 _Sen: And remember a bunch of reviews/pms for a certain story and we may write it. Also if you plan on taking it and making a story of your own, make sure we're mentioned in the author notes and let us know._

 **Mako: Lastly as mentioned above we'll also be doing it in other archives for games and anime/manga. Hope to hear from you all~ Tchao for now!**


End file.
